1. Field
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because a secondary battery, which is widely used as a power source of, for example, a portable electronic device, may be reversibly charged or discharged many times, the secondary battery is reusable. Thus, efficient use of the secondary battery is possible. Further, the secondary battery may have various forms and shapes depending on an external electronic device to which the secondary battery is applied. As such, the secondary battery may effectively accumulate energy according to its volume and mass, so that the secondary battery is widely used as the power source of the portable electronic device.
Due to the recent development of a portable communication device, demand for the secondary battery for the communication device is gradually increasing. Therefore, various types of research have been conducted into improving the reliability and performance of the secondary battery, such as increasing a lifespan thereof.